


贺顶红小甜饼

by erchafenyian



Category: 19 Days
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	贺顶红小甜饼

贺顶红小甜饼  
“喂？莫仔，现在来我家一趟”  
莫关山被不停响着的手机铃声吵得不耐烦，不情愿的放下手中的游戏机，拿起一旁的手机接通了贺天打来的电话，谁知没等自己开口就被无情的挂断了电话。  
“操，贺狗鸡，整天精虫上脑！”他泄愤般的捶了一下地板，胸口微微发闷。自从他们有了肉体上的关系以后，贺天就时常在夜晚叫他去家里，他们会坐在沙发的客厅吃宵夜，也会安安静静地看会儿电影，或者是叫上见一和展正希一起看球赛，之后就会顺理成章的接吻拥抱然后上床。  
他们之间谁也没有挑明关系，所以他也不敢自作多情，认为贺天只不过是无聊的时候想找点乐趣逗逗他，他也就自觉的把这段关系理解成了炮友关系。  
他不知道今天的贺天为什么一反常态，平常打电话也会和他聊一会儿，说几句欠打的浑话，今天只是简单的说了一句话，然后就挂了。  
莫关山有些气愤，一时间也不明白自己的怒火因何而生，但还是乖乖的穿好衣服打车去了贺天家里。  
每次去贺天家，贺天都会早早的站在门口，随意的依靠在门框边上，一只手夹着冒着火星的香烟，含着笑意盯着他，然后当他走近，贺天会把嘴中的烟雾呼到他脸上，然后就着缭绕的烟雾吻上他的唇。  
奇怪的是他从不反感贺天抽烟，反而觉得贺天抽烟有种莫名的性感，盯着那张每次亲的他晕头转向的红润的薄唇一张一合的吐出丝丝烟雾，都能让他下身有微微抬头的趋势，当然这些话从不能当着贺天的面说，不然那人指不定会压着他做多少次才够。  
然而今天迎接他的是冰冷紧闭的大门，他突然有种被捉弄的感觉，于是越发用力的敲着门，但依旧没有动静。最后只能抱着试一试的心态把自己的生日输入到密码锁里，门锁居然“滴”的一声打开了。  
“贺天，贺天？贺狗鸡！”  
莫关山看着黑漆漆的客厅，以为真的是被戏弄了，不禁火冒三丈。然而当他走到卧室，才发现一盏小小的床头灯亮着。  
贺天还穿着今天上午见他时的那身衣服，黑色的体恤被不小心卷到胸口，露出了紧实的腹部，修长的两条腿因为没有脱鞋而随意的搭在床沿。一只手臂压到额头上紧紧阖着双眼，嘴唇发白。  
莫关山看着他可怜的躺在床上皱着眉，身上甚至连一条毯子都没搭，连忙走过去把他的手拉下来放好，替他脱了鞋整理好衣服，拉过旁边的毯子轻轻给他盖好。  
他已经很小心的探身过去把毯子拉过来，可依旧把床上的人吵醒了。  
“小莫仔，你终于来了”一句话刚开口，贺天才发现自己的声音已经哑成了这样，他一把把正在探身的莫关山拉在了怀里，把自己的脸埋在那人的颈窝细细摩挲。  
莫关山被贺天滚烫的身体惊的抖了一下，那颗脑袋不住地蹭着他颈间细嫩的皮肤，苍白干涩的嘴唇剐蹭到皮肤上带着丝丝痒意，那个沙哑的声音一出口就浇灭了胸腔里原本肆意流窜的火苗。  
这个人已经烧成这样了，莫关山也顾不上他撒娇，着急的想直起身子去拿退烧药。贺天用着最后的力气死死的箍着他的腰，像是一条濒死的鱼找到了水源，再也不肯游走。  
“莫仔乖，让我抱一会儿，就一会儿”  
莫关山一向对这人不断地心软，只能由着他不撒手，慢慢的抚摸着他黑亮的头发，稍稍支起上半身，把那人被汗水浸湿的碎发别到耳后，盯着那苍白的脸颊出了神。  
当他回过神来发现自己的嘴已经停留在贺天的额头好一会儿了，他惊慌的移开了嘴，脸上不知是因为羞愤还是被贺天的体温传染而带上了一丝红晕。  
所幸床上的人原本粗重的呼吸已经变得平稳，他慢慢的挣脱了贺天的束缚，起身去拿了温水给他送服了退烧药，又去厨房做了清淡的食物。  
等他端着做好的饭回来，贺天已经恢复了一些意识，强打着精神坐了起来。  
“啊…我烧的好严重，浑身没有力气，胳膊也抬不起来，莫仔你喂我吃吧”  
莫关山端着碗站到床边，咬牙切齿的看着床上的人撒娇耍浑，想直接把这碗粥摔倒他脸上。可又看着那隐隐约约冒着冷汗的额角又觉得于心不忍，最后只好妥协坐在床边一口一口喂着他吃。  
他舀了一勺煮的软糯可口的白粥，放到嘴边吹凉，伸到贺天嘴边。贺天也不看递到嘴边的勺子，就只是用泛红的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他说:“烫。”  
莫关山疑惑地看了他一眼，自己尝了尝那勺白粥，正准备开口说不烫时，就被贺天抓着领着揪到了他眼前。  
贺天的舌头长驱直入，火热的舌头一寸寸的舔过莫关山的口腔内壁，被舔过的地方瞬间染上了相同的高温，他把莫关山嘴里的白粥一点一点的舔弄到自己嘴里，像是故意放慢了动作，好让那人感受清楚，黏腻的水声被无限放大。莫关山来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流向了小巧的喉结，贺天的唇瓣顺着水渍一路向下，停到了那颗喉结附近，他也不伸舌头，只是把嘴唇轻轻放上去，感受莫关山飞速流动的血液。  
“我好想你”  
贺天的嘴唇依旧贴在他的皮肤上，嘴唇随着开口说话的动作扫过他的喉结，他几不可闻地颤抖了一下。

他知道生病的人十分脆弱，好声好气的劝说贺天乖乖的吃完了粥，又用毛巾替他降温，等忙完了已经将近凌晨一点了。  
他安顿好贺天，自己拿了一身贺天的运动服就去洗了个澡。  
他擦干自己的头发走到床的另一边，拉起被子躺了进去。贺天的手覆上了他的，那手心的热气烫的他几乎快要融化，他正要挣脱，贺天开口说了话  
“我怎么还觉得我身体这么烫，你摸摸看我是不是还没有退烧”  
说罢便拉着他的手放到了毯子下已经高翘的性器上，用自己的大手包裹着他的手一上一下的替自己撸动了起来。那根东西的温度更高，隐约可以感受到凹凸不平的青筋，肉棒随着上下的动作跳动着变大。  
“唔...”贺天舒服地从鼻子里闷哼出声，他觉得自己的下身越来越烫，只是单纯的摩擦根本缓解不了  
“莫仔...我想操你...”  
话音刚落，贺天便拥着他接了一个绵长的吻，舌尖时不时舔过上颚，让他白皙的肌肤透出一点淡红。莫关山被吻的也有些动情，双腿不自觉得夹紧偷偷的摩擦自己的性器，  
贺天看出他的难耐，探过枕头下的润滑液替他仔仔细细的扩张，莫关山被磨的发痒，“贺天…够了…进来…”贺天也忍不住了，听见这话急不可耐的把自己的火热捅入了紧致的小穴。  
“啊...操...贺鸡巴天，你慢点...”  
贺天整根没入小穴，让身下的人适应了一会儿，便大力的用肉棒顶弄着肠道，龟头一下下地撞击着敏感点，一阵阵强烈的快感顺着脊椎直达头顶，莫关山忍不住呻吟出声：“啊...贺天...贺天...慢点...太快了...”  
贺天喜欢听莫关山叫出声，他俯下身来细细舔弄身下人的耳垂，吸吮的啧啧作响，又用舌尖刺插着耳垂上那个小小的耳洞，舌头和牙齿啃咬着因为打了耳洞而产生的硬块，很快那白嫩的耳垂就被玩弄的泛着水光，有些可怜的颤抖着。  
贺天越舔越生气，因为他想到这耳垂是当年蛇立硬生生的给莫关山扎出来的，就不免有些心疼，但更让他气愤的是，给人打耳洞这种事充满了占有欲，就像是打上了自己的标记一样，告诉别人这个人是他的。一想到还有人觊觎着他的宝贝他就更加生气了，舔舐啃咬的力气不由的加大，莫关山忍受不了疼痛“嘶”的喊了一声，才把贺天从自己的思想中拉了回来。他放柔了动作，用舌头卷弄着耳垂安抚着身下的人。

“不要舔我耳朵了...难受”  
“怎么，野男人给你打的耳洞我不能舔?是不是屁眼也被野男人操过？”贺天突然起了逗弄莫关山的坏心思。  
“贺鸡巴天你够了！我不想跟你玩这个......”  
“又后悔出来约男人了？晚了”说着更加用力的操弄着莫关山的小穴，穴口周围的润滑液被高速的撞击打成了白色，莫关山受不了这冲天的快感，用手紧紧的抓着床单，呻吟还是抑制不住的流露出来：“啊...好爽...啊...”  
“我操你操的爽还是野男人操的爽？我能把你操尿，他能吗？”  
厚重的囊袋一下一下的拍打着他的臀部，余下微弱羞耻的水声，贺天听着他嘴里忍耐着发出不清不处的哼叫，说：“被操的这么爽吗？怎么不敢叫出声，是不是怕被别人听见你这么骚？”  
莫关山听着他下流的话语，竟然被刺激地不自觉的收缩着小穴  
贺天被他夹的差点泄了出来，用手大力掌掴了几下他的臀肉：“偷男人爽吗？”  
说完便停顿了一下，下身的动作也停了下来，贺天微微叹了一口气，将自己全身的重量压到莫关山身上，抱着他亲吻他的发顶，舔掉了他嘴边渗出的津液：“不玩了，说的我怪吃醋的”  
莫关山被他搞的一愣一愣的：“贺狗鸡，你是不是有病！”  
“我是有病，我得了没有你不能活的病，真想在你屁眼附近纹上我的名字，看谁还敢觊觎你”  
“我才不要纹你的名字，我凭什么纹你的名字，我们只不过是炮友”  
“什么？你说我们是什么？”  
贺天的声音瞬间提高，莫关山不信他没有听清，他也不想再说一遍，因为他说这话的时候心中酸的要命，但嘴上还要逞一时之快。  
“操！我他妈舍不得让你给我口交，舍不得让你疼，哪次不是给你洗了屁股扩张了半小时才操的你？我都不敢射进去，哪次不是你求着让我射给你我再急急忙忙的给你把精液抠出来的？你知道你自己被操完是什么样吗，软的站都站不起来，还要拉着我的胳膊要亲嘴，你现在跟我说我们是炮友？你看哪个炮友是这样的？”  
贺天越说越气，他本以为这几天的温存是两人互通心意之后显露的欲望，没想到莫关山居然是这样想的。他气得直接把自己的性器从小穴中抽了出来，狠狠地在莫关山肉肉的屁股上拍打了几下，留下了数到暧昧的水痕。  
莫关山听着撇了撇嘴“你又没说我们是什么关系，那我当然以为我们是...”  
没等他“炮友关系”几个字说出口，就被贺天的话堵了回去：“我当然是以为我们上了床，我操了你，我就得对你负责，我们就是名正言顺的恋爱关系了”  
贺天把自己的性器插回了莫关山的后穴，耸动着胯不断地往里面捅，边干边问“我们是不是恋爱关系，是不是...”  
莫关山被顶得受不了，心里已经甜的发腻了，于是断断续续的哼叫着：“嗯...嗯...是…”  
贺天听的更加兴奋了，肉棒在一片乳白的润滑液中快速的干着小穴，结合处扑哧扑哧的喷溅汁水，溅得两人下身湿淋淋的。  
“呜...啊...要射了...”莫关山的小穴已经痉挛，前方硬挺着射了出来。他的后穴不断的收缩着，贺天也忍受不了冲天的快意，一股一股的精液顺着甬道流向了深处。  
“我的宝贝...我的...”贺天火热的唇从他的发顶亲到额头再到鼻尖，最后停留到嘴角，温柔而郑重的吻了两下。

 

今天贺天一整天都联系不到莫关山，他不禁有些心急，虽说自己的生日他也没期待莫关山替他准备什么惊喜，但电话打不通，人找不着是什么事？  
他无奈的退掉了早早定好的餐厅，一个人往家的方向走去。  
回到家里他也没开卧室的灯，一边脱着身上的体恤一边走向浴室，路过卧室门口看到有人躺在床上，他好奇的走了过去。莫关山感受到动静探了出了头，露出红色的头顶，脸颊发红，有些磕绊的说：“贺天，你过来…我给你看我送你的生日礼物…”  
说罢便从被子里钻了出来，坐到床边缓缓地张开了腿....  
贺天的表情从震惊变成惊喜，他被眼前这幕震惊地浑身都在叫嚣着，灵魂与肉体仿佛分离，因为他看到，在莫关山细腻光滑的大腿内侧刻着两个字——贺天。


End file.
